fowl_languagefandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Rules
Here are the rules intended to combat vandalism and bullying. Everyone must follow them. If anyone violates these rules, they will either be blocked or lose user rights. Less-serious Rules Articles * Higher trafficking pages have been semi-protected while lower trafficking pages are unprotected. * Please add the right categories to the right pages. Do not create a category without the permission of an administrator. * Never put deletion notices on an article without the permission of an administrator. * Please use proper spelling and grammar, otherwise you are compromising the quality of the wiki. If you are not sure whether you are using proper grammar or not, try sticking to edits that have minimal impact on the article. * Always upload appropriate and suitable pictures, and not inappropriate photos. * Please only add necessary and organized sections onto pages. Don't make any paragraph too long, as that disrupts the quality of the page, and makes it a headache to read. * Do not add links that won't go anywhere. * Do not move/rename pages without an administrator's permission. * Only admins can add or remove templates. If you would like a template to be made, ask an admin. * Do not create spam articles. Articles related to the strip will always be welcomed. User Accounts * You are allowed to use multiple accounts, but only if you list all your accounts on your profile page, and if the Administrators know about your second accounts. * Always make a username that is family-friendly or friendly. Do not use curse words in your username, or any porn language in it, either. * Extremely short blogs will be considered spam. If you have a question, please don't hesitate to contact a staff member on their message wall or make it a discussion post or a forum thread. * Do not edit another user's page as their profile is personal. Social * Do not spam as it is considered as vandalism (any form of gibberish or long sequence of random keyboard characters or keyboard symbols is considered spam.) * Make sure you use only minimal cuss words or profanity, as words like those are a very poor influence especially to a young user base. Swearing is not recommended, but if you must, at least censor the swear words using asterisks. (This is an asterisk: * ) * Do not mention alcohol, tobacco, drugs, etc., as peer-pressure can affect a young wiki user in a very negative way. * Do not advertise this wiki without admin permission. * Do not treat other people unfairly as both racism and cyber-bullying are not tolerated. * Do not ask for personal information (ex. age, appearance, identification). Promotions * Do not pester a staff member about giving you a promotion. It will never work that way. Financial Buisness * Do not advertise your merchandise on the wiki. 'Serious Penalties' These rules have no exceptions. One violation will result in an immediate 'block, no warnings given. * Do not troll on pages or blank them. * Do not remove warnings off your talk page or message wall or you'll be cheating the system. * Language or pictures involving porn will result in the user being blocked for an exceptional amount of time. Editing Style Guidelines These rules don't have penalties for violation, they are just there to tip you into making good edits. * Do not fix what's not broken. If you do an unnecessary edit, you might mess up the page. * Do not add incorrect, repetitive, or unreadable information to an article. We want to keep a high quality to the wiki. * If you keep experiencing reverts to your edits, try merely fixing spelling and grammar mistakes to get back on good terms with the administrators. If you do, chances are, we won't need to revert as many of your edits that way. Page Standardization Project ''In development. Wiki Penalties for Violation If you break any of these rules, you will be warned '''two times. After the third violation, you will '''be blocked. An admin will notify you if you broke any of these policies and either remind you, warn you or explain the reason why you were blocked. The length of the block will depend on how severe the violation is and if you have been blocked before. The shortest block time is '''two hours. The longest block time is infinite. After a block, your amount of given warnings reset. If you are an admin, rollback, content moderator, or chat moderator and you violate any of the rules, you will be demoted to the rank below your previous rank by a bureaucrat but not blocked. Category:Info Category:Official Pages